fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Knightwalker591)
Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. This magic is utlized by Dragon Emperor/Tyrant Takashi Suzugamori after training under the Fire Dragon Kronus and is a primal version of the form instead of the more refined verison used by Fire Dragon King Igneel. Description Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control the fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. Unlike most traditional Dragon Slayers, those trained by the Kronus The World Eater are marked by the blood of a dragon dripped into their eyes marking them with the blood mixing into their eyes changing the color completely into a crimson red glow to permanent coloring their eyes. This imparts no extra benefits other then a sense of fear to weaken victims in fear of a monster and due to the bloodlust nature of the World Eater himself, he and through trained under this form of dragon slayer form is able to shut off there emotions and enter a a violent outburst with in the terms of a berserker rage to ignore pain and kill nearby people or other dragons alike when pressured under extreme amounts of pain during conflict over taking there mind. In addition, the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”. However, the user can’t eat their own flames to replenish themselves. However in one case thoughts that try say that there own flames tasted "bitter" and choices to avoid such things if possible due to the lack of leftover power. Spells Takashi & Kronus's Spells *'Fire Dragon's Roar ' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) The user first inhales, gathering fire in his mouth and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages the area nearby and burns his foes. He even has shown his mastery over this form of the spell of the dragon slayer magic to use it without using a single magical seal saying it natural for him to be able to breathe flames. *'Fire Dragon's Great Roar' (火竜の咆素晴哮 Karyū no Subarashī Hōkō) Enhancing his breath with magic, he can generate a large ball of fire from his mouth When the flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion with enough power to destroy a large city block in a single blast. He also is shown to release it instead as a fireball merely a stream of fire instead for spreading damage instead of a focused blast. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow' (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. the user creates intense, bursting flames from their elbow joint, boosting the striking power of the corresponding bare punch, which they then use to strike the target, who is then sent flying several meters away from the user. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) The user engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. Takashi during his display of usage of this had also is shown to be able to use this spell when channeling his flames through his blades, to extend the reach of his weapons as well as triples the cutting power. *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume) The user ignites their feet with flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. They can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel in any direction they desire. * Fire Dragon's Hurricane Dragon Flame (火竜のハリケーンドラゴン炎, Faiadoragon no harikēndoragonfureimu) When Takashi build-up enough large amount of magic focused through his body as the magic release seal changes the fire dragon roar into dragon head-shaped fireballs. The user is able to use his hands to skillfully manipulates the balls of flames and attacks their opponent exploding upon impact. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen) The user generates fire on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. The large ball of fire combines the flame, in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at the enemies, as there a giant hole in the ground. *'Fire Dragon's Twister' (火竜の回転球, Karyū no koto ba) Takashi generates a mix of Wind Magic and his magic as he spin his weapon "Twin Clouds" which he generates a mixture of flames and wind that when that form into the massive flaming twister of around him. He can also use his gunbai to swing his fan downwards to sends it into a the direction towards his targets. *'Fire Dragon's Salamandra': (火竜の椒魚, Karyū no Saramandora) Out his eyes, he can unleash stored flames within his body as then and results in the creation of a massive vortex of fire that spirals progressively outward, as it is propelled forwards a target at great speed. When the flames it burst of large flames resulting and very deep wounds around the targets body. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack' (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user rushes forward against two opponents. While doing so, the user produces a large stream of fire from each of their arms, which, when it comes in contact with the foes, burns them and at the same time sends them flying away behind them due to the blunt force of the produced fire. Such flames take the rough form of a pair of Dragon's wings, thus the name of the attack. Takashi had also shown to use this while using his swords to launch twin flaming blade slashes in the shape of projectiles. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': The user generates fire on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. The large ball of fire combines the flame, in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at the enemies, as there a giant hole in the ground. *'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist' (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyūken) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user ignites their fists with large, light spheres and then charges at the opponent, hitting them with a continuous barrage of punches enhanced with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Each punch produces a powerful explosion, with the resulting complete attack being strong enough to break through the scales of Bifrost. *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade' (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user ignites their arms and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike generates a powerful, burning explosion which, when boosted with his usage of swords to enhanced the force of the torrents of flames to enhanced the heat of the swords acting like a hurricane of blades to tear through multiple targets or heavily armored enemy targets with minimum effort. Trivia *This was approved by Per-chan the person in charge of the "Slayer Magic" stuff. *Keeping with my theme to break Kronus away from Igneel even his version of Fire Dragon Slayer is a much savage and primitive version compared to the original. As such i'm willingly to intergard Canon style, Fire Dragon Magic however i also want to branch it out and make it even stronger then it normally should be. Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic